


Drawn

by IwaKitsune



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, GROOMING AS IN CAT GROOMING, M/M, One Shot, also a lot of tickling, and grooming, bit of warning for past damage cause by others, but hey it's nice to have a friend looking out for you, it starts with them being tiny, kids can be really mean without meaning to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaKitsune/pseuds/IwaKitsune
Summary: When the little magician finds out about one particular performance, he couldn't help but worry. Silly Fool-in-the-making, far too willing to embrace his role.





	Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout and my thanks to Bed (bone_bed here in AO3) for some of these ideas cause her HCs and interpretations are a wonderful thing and bouncing ideas led to this.  
> Again, a small warning that there is talk of damage (wounds) done to a character so proceed with caution if needed, and I hope you enjoy if you're reading this!

It had been a strange request, but one his own and darn it, he was gonna stick to it! Just like he felt the little tongue against his hairline and his hair sticking to the itty bitty hooks. It was such a strange sensation, Jevil didn’t know if he wanted to tell Seam how bizarre it was or just let him continue for the sheer newness of it. After all, Seam must know how it felt--he did it often enough to himself!

His tail tapped against the ground rhythmically where he sat, trying not to shift too much as Seam continued grooming him, failing at doing so when the licking came too close to his ear and he recoiled with a giggle, the same happening again--two, three, four times before Seam finally huffed a little snort and plopped down to sit next to him instead of continuing battling the batting hands and laughs from Jevil.

Little paws came to take his arm and he mindlessly allowed it, struggling to recover from the giggling the previous attempts had left him with. A tiny paw grabbed the edge of his sleeve and pulled it up towards his elbow. Jevil felt the last of his giggle die in his throat as small, pinprick claws traced the dents--carvings--on his skin.

Ah, unfortunate! His tail had curled into a sharp coil against his side in a tale of distress. Alas, an entertainer can’t be so obvious... But he wasn’t the only one, he did catch sight of the doll’s tail fluffing up and starting to swish in jerky motions. Worried? Angry? The gears in his head grinding so much they’d cause steam to come spewing out the cat’s ears, perhaps!

Jevil felt the stare burning into his arm, into the recent marks drawn on it. He felt the claws of the other paw dig reflexively into his wrist and a high giggle left him, a tight feeling squeezing his chest. Perhaps, his friend wanted to try as well? (He hoped not.) At the sound, they immediately retracted, but the soft fingers remained around his wrist, holding him still in such a loose grip he’d have twisted free without any effort. The other paw traced carefully the dips on his hard flesh.

“W-what... are these cuts? Did you do this?” The doll asked him, button eyes rising to meet his gaze and he shook his head in negative with an easy shrug, lifting his other hand to wave dismissively at the air.

“Not me, me!”

“... Someone did this to you...?” It came out like a question, but they both knew the answer. Jevil could only smile wider (smile smile, if you smile then people shouldn’t worry about you! You want them to smile too!). “Why?”

He had promised not to tell! Oh, but this was his partner, he couldn’t keep everything a secret--he had already seen after all. Either way, wasn’t it obvious? “Entertainment!” The word left him with such a cheerful pip that he could only grow frustrated at how jerky the attempted swish of his own tail had turned. Tsk tsk, gotta work on that. “I was being, being entertainment.”

“But--it's--!” Seam paused, retracting one paw to clutch at his clothes, bunching them in a fist. Jevil only stared at him, his toothy smile taking a confused hint at the edges. 

“Well, well! A fool gets hurt, right? And it is for the audience’s fun, fun!” Seam frowned at the lines, not looking up at Jevil’s eyes. He knew the imp was all too happy to embrace that role, to make his getting hurt be funny and nothing to worry about, but--there needed to be some semblance of control for every act... Act? Act!

“It’s... your act! You can’t just let anyone throw lines into your canvas, right? Then it wouldn’t be uniquely yours...!” He explained like a lightbulb had popped in his head, Jevil only tilted his head a couple times and gave another light laugh and noncommittal shrug. Seam deflated a little at the reaction. It didn’t seem like his logic was getting through.

(But it was. There was a reason, an excuse, to not just let it happen whenever.)

Instead, the doll shook his head and allowed his paw tap at the exposed skin of Jevil’s arm. “Is it okay if I continue grooming you?”

“Go ahead!”

Seam hummed softly and continued licking at the skin. The strange sensation repeated, and it wasn’t anywhere near the cold Jevil had felt before--it was lighter, and warmer, especially with each breath that escaped as Seam worked, making him giggle again, more so when it came to the inside of the joint.

“It doesn’t hurt, right?”

“Nah-ah, it tickles!” His giggling grew into cackles as Seam noticed the place that felt most ticklish and decided to focus on it, grinning his own toothy smile as he play-fought Jevil and licked away, chasing after him as he tried to roll away into safety. Floating became his only defense and even then, that tricky cat had certainly been getting better and better at jumping and climbing!

(Jevil noticed, later that day, that the scratches were a little more faded.)

\--  
He’d go for more, but he was satisfied, and he knew his beloved world could use some rest. He allowed his hands, without their mittens, gently pet at the soft purple fur, entranced by the feeling of it and the faint buzzing of magic and breath beneath his fingertips.

Both of Seam’s arms were curled around him, pulling him close, the claws no longer catching onto the old crackles on his back or his clothes as they had some time ago.

Jevil shifted closer, letting his tail--curled tight around Seam’s own--drift a little closer to them as well. Jevil’s expressions thoughtful as he took in the relaxed one of the cat, before letting his forehead rest against Seam’s own, prompting him to open one eye to glance at him inquiringly. “You’re the only one, one I want to draw on me, me.” The words tumbled out of his mouth in a voice far quieter than his usual one, lips curling into a loving smile as he closed his eyes to rest.

There was movement. A great paw rose to his face, cupping his cheek and gently moving to card clawed fingertips through his hair as its owner closed whatever little distance remained between them, “I’m honored.” Seam said--breathed--like a promise, sealing it with a lingering kiss.


End file.
